1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that is able to prevent the connector from falling off.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of current electronic apparatuses use external lines. In terms of universality, most of home appliances and consumer electronic products (e.g. cell phone, PDA, and etc.) will get power by using external power connectors. In terms of diversity of adopted species, most of computer hosts, such as personal computers, notebook computers, industrial computers, and other computers, will adopt various kinds of input/output connectors (e.g. USB, D-Sub; DVI, RJ-45, HDMI, AV terminal, S terminal) in response to various requirements.
However, the present mechanisms and designs for preventing an external connector from falling off from an electronic apparatus are limited to a small part of the connectors (e.g. RJ-45, D-Sub, DVI, and etc.). And, the connectors with anti-off designs always have shortcomings of larger volume and higher costs. Most of other connectors that are consistent with international norms do not have anti-off design and just neatly fix the wires of the connectors to each other. But, the effect of simply fixing the wires of the connectors to prevent the connectors from falling off from an electronic apparatus is not good.